


TWO（ABO）

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	TWO（ABO）

1.

 

朴珍荣把门带得一声巨响，踢掉鞋子，书包随手扔到沙发上，进了房间就扑到床上。翻了个身从口袋里掏出手机戳弄，冷气打到身上只带走了燥热，朴珍荣的心情好像是被投掷于六月酷暑下的温度，烦躁得很。朴珍荣听到了客厅的动静，知道是人回来了，没一会儿房门就被敲响了。

“吃饭。”

朴珍荣侧躺着背对门口不予理睬，手指继续再手机上毫无目的的滑动。门被打开了，朴珍荣明明记得自己锁了门，对于这种个人空间被他人毫不留情的打破的行为，朴珍荣感觉像是自己赤脚走在发烫的塑胶跑道上还被不知道从哪来的球砸中了头，按朴珍荣的性格，一定要把球狠狠摁在罪魁祸首的脸上。

“出来吃饭。”

“你他妈能不能闭嘴？！”

朴珍荣坐起身对站在门口的人开口，咬着牙，一脸怒气，像被激怒的小兽，仿佛下一秒就能扑上前去狠咬一口。门口的人像是猜到了朴珍荣的反应，只是眯起狭长的双眼注视着坐在床上的人，一身正装还没来得及换，林在范松了松领带朝朴珍荣走去。看着一步步逼近自己的林在范，朴珍荣攥紧了拳头，林在范本就比自己高些，一身黑西装居高临下看着自己，气势逼人。

“是不是跟你说过不要讲脏话？”

林在范的脚抵上朴珍荣的膝盖，伸手捏住了朴珍荣的后颈。朴珍荣作为Omega，最脆弱的地方被人毫无顾忌的捏在手里，真成了被人提溜在手里的小动物，对于这样的认知感到极为愤怒，唯独不想在林在范面前占据下风。

“操你妈放手！老子要你管啊？！”

朴珍荣伸手去抓林在范的手腕，扭着脖子试图挣脱，林在范的力气很大，朴珍荣气急了正准备抬脚，被林在范一把扯住了后脑勺的头发。朴珍荣一声痛呼，林在范下手一点都不轻，拽紧了头发往下拉扯，逼得朴珍荣抬起头来对视。下部边缘的细发被用力拉扯，朴珍荣忍着痛瞪林在范，一双漂亮的眼睛里染上一层水光，可眼里的怒火好像下一刻就要把面前的人燃烧殆尽。

“你老子把你交给我了，以后你的事情我说了算。”

 

林在范松了手，还极其自然的揉了揉朴珍荣的后脑勺，要不是头皮的疼痛还在，朴珍荣都要怀疑刚刚动手的另有其人，对于林在范这种打一巴掌给一个甜枣的惯犯朴珍荣尤其不屑，半点安慰作用没有不说，只会让他觉得林在范对待他用的全是哄小孩的手段。

朴珍荣也确实不是小孩了，高中读的是全日制的封闭式学校，寒暑假回家也只有空荡荡的房子和银行卡在等他。一日三餐有保姆，出门代步有司机，活得像是一个无拘无束的富二代，直到升上大学后，他远在海外的父亲塞了一个“管家”进来。在朴珍荣眼里，林在范就是一个管家，这个管家代替了保姆和司机的位置，却没接替他们的工作。

可恨的还是一个朴珍荣最讨厌的Alpha，嘴上说着不准朴珍荣讲脏话，手段比谁都粗鲁。朴珍荣也在那一通远洋电话里听出了大概，他不听命于朴珍荣，还偏偏掌管朴珍荣的各种大小事，说到最后，朴珍荣甚至在自己父亲的嘴里听出林在范以后要作为他的Alpha存在的意思。朴珍荣收紧耳边的手机，从下至上打量站在自己面前的林在范，出于对父亲多年来的尊敬，生生咬着牙应了声知道了才挂了电话。

收了银行卡，逼着朴珍荣搬出了宿舍，美名其曰方便照顾自己，可又会在朴珍荣歇斯底里的辱骂声中毫不客气的对着朴珍荣的肚子抡上一拳。朴珍荣其实软硬不吃，可那人能对他做出的事情全都出于父亲的全权信任，朴珍荣唯一的庇护也只有父亲。

林在范做饭不管朴珍荣的喜好，还逼着朴珍荣吃最讨厌的香菜，上下学全靠一张公交卡，能自由支配的钱除了一点零花扣都扣不出来。朴珍荣每天除了上课就是回家和林在范做对，林在范不要他好过，他也不让林在范舒心。

2.

晚上洗过澡朴珍荣摊在沙发上玩手机，林在范在阳台打电话，视线落在几株盆摘上，手指捏了片叶子把玩。草草结束电话，林在范压下怒气转身就进了客厅，在沙发边停下。

“拿出来。”

朴珍荣瞥了一眼站在面前的林在范，觉得莫名其妙。

“什么？”

“烟。”

林在范在花盆里看见了几个被摁灭在土壤里的烟屁股，可想而知。

“我不说第二遍。”

朴珍荣哪里有钱买烟，不过是今天上选修课在阶梯教室的抽屉里看到别人留下的半包香烟，朴珍荣没抽过烟，可那时转念想起林在范之前警告自己不准抽烟的话又把烟收进了书包里。明明自己有时候也沾的一身烟味回来，凭什么他就不能抽烟。

放学回来后翻书包才想起来，在阳台点了一根，小心翼翼吸了几口被呛得咳了几声，朴珍荣回忆着在林在范身上闻到的烟味，感觉跟自己嘴里的味道不一样，难到因为林在范抽的是好烟吗？林在范身上的烟味其实不难闻，是纯粹的烟草味，不仅不呛人，朴珍荣有时候凑近了还会不自觉嗅嗅。朴珍荣又点了一根草草抽完，没尝到特别的地方，把烟头都扔到了花盆里。朴珍荣知道林在范有在阳台打电话的习惯，他从来都不怕挑战林在范的底线。

朴珍荣睁着眼睛说瞎话，“抽完了，没了。”

林在范俯下身在朴珍荣的身侧摸索，发现朴珍荣的睡裤根本没有口袋，才想起来翻朴珍荣的书包。把剩下的烟拿出来用力在手里揉成团才扔进一旁的垃圾桶

“你身为一个Omega就没有一点常识吗？抽烟会导致什么你不知道吗？”

“反正我这辈子都不会给你们这种Alpha生孩子，生不出来最好！”

林在范怒极反笑，以前只是认为朴珍荣对自己意见大，没想到是对Alpha感到反感。那两根香烟就够导致朴珍荣的发情期提前了，但林在范不打算告诉他，这种不听话的Omega就要吃点苦头。

“想抽烟是吧。”

朴珍荣并不想再跟林在范有交流，不爽的偏过头去，林在范附身捏住朴珍荣的下巴，逼着朴珍荣跟他对视。朴珍荣刚想开口骂人，就闻到了香烟的味道，是从林在范身上散发出来的，烟草的味道愈发浓烈，在不小的空间里扩散开来。林在范就冷冽的盯着自己，朴珍荣看着面前的Alpha才后知后觉那是属于他的信息素味道。

Omega的身体不经撩拨，朴珍荣咽了咽口水，觉得林在范捏着自己下巴的手指都变得烫人。阴影落下来，朴珍荣还没反应过来林在范就贴上了自己的唇。烟草味跟他的主人一样强悍又不容拒绝，朴珍荣用力挣扎起来，推不动林在范的身体，朴珍荣感觉自己的腺体微微发烫，手上的力量都失了大半。

林在范吮吸朴珍荣柔软的双唇，舌头沿着唇线舔舐，扫过整齐的下齿，伸进去肆意搅弄。朴珍荣第一次跟别人这么直接的亲密，推不动林在范，紧靠着沙发靠背又退无可退，林在范的吻炙热又强势，朴珍荣不会呼吸憋着一口气，身体的温度在一点点攀升。

林在范在朴珍荣的下唇咬了一口才放过，手撑在沙发上看朴珍荣用力的擦了擦嘴唇骂他神经病。朴珍荣的眼尾泛红，双唇在自己的蹂躏下显出比平时更勾人的红来，林在范视线落到因为挣扎裸露出来的锁骨，差点没忍住继续欺负Omega的冲动。

林在范敛了敛表情，严肃的开口，“你再有下次试试看。”

…混蛋

 

3.

朴珍荣在一阵燥热中醒来，迷迷糊糊摸到空调遥控器又调低了几度，身上的薄被也被踢到一旁。在床上翻了一会儿，困意被体内袭来的发情热卷走，朴珍荣吓了一跳，为什么发情期突然就提前了。睁开眼，朴珍荣翻找了一下才想起来抑制剂在上次发情期的时候已经用完了，脑内一阵挣扎，朴珍荣还是颤颤巍巍下了床去拍林在范的房门。

体内的情欲被禁锢，在Omega柔软的身体内叫嚣希望得到释放，睡衣已经被自己折腾的松松垮垮，朴珍荣觉得好像踩在云上，软绵绵的，脚上使不上力，靠着门板就要滑下去。门突然被打开了，朴珍荣猝不及防落入一个温暖的怀抱。是林在范，是Alpha。这样的认知让已经完全进入发情期的Omega更加难耐，手环上林在范的腰，小脸贴在林在范结实的胸膛上。

怀里的Omega温度很高，散发出好闻的信息素，发情期果真是在香烟的作用下提前了，林在范一把抱起朴珍荣放到床上。陷入发情热的Omega在Alpha的信息素下得到安抚，可这远远不够，朴珍荣双手在林在范身上胡乱摸索，双脚勾住林在范的腰，下身贴着林在范磨蹭。林在范承认他有私心，下体也在朴珍荣的撩拨下有了反应，低下头含住朴珍荣半张的小嘴。林在范的吻炙热又强势，朴珍荣尝到甜头，主动伸出舌头和对方勾缠。手探进裤子里，摸到朴珍荣湿润的后穴，林在范感觉自己的下身又涨大了些，炙热被束缚在布料里，微微发痛。

拉下朴珍荣的裤子，两根手指挤进已经分泌出体液的后穴，异物入侵的不适感拉回了朴珍荣的一点理智。他一开始来找林在范只是想让林在范帮他去买抑制剂，不是像现在这样被压在身下，Alpha所谓的占有欲还不过都是信息素在作祟，抛掉信息素的吸引，真正的爱又剩下几分。

朴珍荣推了推林在范，“…抑制剂…”

身下的Omega对自己的吸引力根本没有概念，就算是在平时，洗过澡后毫无顾忌的在林在范面前晃悠，或是夏天穿着短裤在沙发上打游戏，甚至有时候会在林在范洗澡的时候直接推门进来洗手。林在范不敢自称正人君子，可至少初期他在对待朴珍荣的时候是没想过越界的，尽管单纯的Omega从不自知。

朴珍荣在他面前伪装成满身刺的野兽，其实不过是一只只会呲牙咧嘴的小狼崽，被人按住弱点的时候只能乖乖的露出柔软的肚皮肉。看起来什么都不放在眼里，其实在乎的比谁都多，就是在路边的小猫咪都会施舍点东西吃，单纯又善良。

林在范承认他喜欢朴珍荣，所以会一再的警告他不准抽烟，会假借教训尝尝Omega嘴里的味道。扑进自己怀里的朴珍荣，林在范没有放走他的理由，Alpha天生的占有欲早在发现自己喜欢上朴珍荣的时候就一遍遍怂恿着他，现在更是化作汹涌而来的情欲淹没了他。

“有我还要什么抑制剂。”

林在范的两根手指尽数没入已经湿腻不堪的后穴，Omega自体分泌的体液成了最佳的润滑剂，林在范搅动手指，模仿性交的动作来回抽送。未经人事的后穴第一次被侵入，小穴自然收缩挤压着入侵者，一阵阵酥麻感却好似电流从小腹一路传导至全身。压抑许久的情欲得到边缘释放，朴珍荣早已失了分寸，任由自己在情欲的浪潮里浮沉，攀上林在范的肩膀，呻吟也从紧咬的牙关里逃出。

增加了一根手指扩张，林在范的吻落在Omega的身体上，朴珍荣从来不知道自己的身体这么敏感，林在范落下的每个吻好像都是一个火点，自己甘愿在这场名为欢爱的大火里被侵蚀。林在范快速褪去身上的束缚，抽出手指将自己的硬热抵上渴望被填满的穴口，才送进去一点，林在范就感觉到朴珍荣的推拒，手指根本比不上硕大的尺寸，林在范压住朴珍荣微微挣动的双腿，将性器整根都顶了进去。

身下的Omega仰起头露出光洁纤细的脖子，林在范俯下身叼住那块细嫩的皮肤，下身用力抽送起来，阴茎被紧致的甬道包裹，在一次次进出中破开高热的后穴，顶弄进深处。朴珍荣在愈发激烈的交合中射了出来，整个人像是从水里捞出来，后穴绞紧还在横冲直撞的硕大。林在范喘了口气压住想射精的冲动，撩开朴珍荣已经被汗湿的刘海，爱怜的吻落在汗津津的小脸上。林在范咬上朴珍荣的后颈，一阵猛烈抽插后拔出来射的干干净净，在Omega第一波发情热过后拥住已经昏睡过去的朴珍荣。

 

“你们Alpha都一个样子，只要看见发情的Omega都能扑上去！”

林在范从地上爬起来，醒过来的朴珍荣看见近在咫尺的林在范竟然没有半分犹豫直接一脚踹下了床。空气中飘散的味道，后颈的牙印，仿佛被重组的腰肢，昨晚的画面一帧帧在朴珍荣的脑子里回放，朴珍荣把枕头扔到林在范身上，怒吼着对所有的Alpha下定论。

“把衣服穿上！你这个变态！”

林在范赤身裸体的站在床边，朴珍荣才不过扫了一眼就觉得脸颊发烫，偏过头去。林在范却径直爬上了床，发觉床垫下陷，朴珍荣回过头来的时候林在范已经近在眼前了。

“我承认Omega的信息素是会对我们造成影响，但我也有自制力，不是每一个Omega都能吸引我，就算你不在发情期，我也想标记你。”

“你神经病！”

林在范按上朴珍荣的后颈，宽厚的手掌施了点力把人拉到自己面前，留下不过一拳的距离。林在范的呼吸打在自己脸上，温热的掌心下是自己被临时标记的腺体，朴珍荣从没想过林在范的目光也有这么深情的时候，好像有很多话要说，可到最后也只留下一句笃定的话。

“不管你信不信，我喜欢你。”

大脑接收声波传输，可是无法分析处理，就如林在范所言，朴珍荣在思考这句告白的真实性，觉得这毫无依据，可林在范又说得那么肯定，这脱离了朴珍荣的预想，他们的关系本不该掺上喜欢两字，这太暧昧了。

“发情期还没过去，你最好保存一点体力，我去给你做吃的。”

林在范留下还在发愣的朴珍荣，下床随意披了件睡袍往房外走。朴珍荣从紊乱的思路中回过神来，

“混蛋！你帮我请假了没啊？！”

4.

“明天的家长会我会去。”

吃饭的时候林在范冷不伶仃冒出一句来，朴珍荣对于上了大学还有家长会这种东西感到不满，可偏偏指导员已经不是第一次把他请到办公室单独面谈了。家长没时间这种理由根本不能搪塞老师，朴珍荣浪费了十几分钟的课间时间听老师讲大道理，想着下次要怎么避开老师的“追捕”。林在范以什么身份去朴珍荣不关心，可是想到可以堵住老师的嘴朴珍荣还是没拒绝。

“随便你。”

晚自习的教室第一次坐得满满当当，朴珍荣百无聊赖得在纸上戳戳点点，旁边的林在范倒是装得一丝不苟的样子听台上的老师侃侃而谈。丢下笔，朴珍荣猫着腰就要离开座位，被林在范一把拽了回来。

“去哪里？”

“呃…尿急。”

“快点回来，不准乱跑。”

还真是死板，朴珍荣在心里嘀咕，从后门溜了出去。他确实是想去趟厕所，可看老师那阵势，没有半个小时不会停，去操场闲逛都比坐在教室里舒服。朴珍荣洗手的时候听到走廊三三两两的男生在说话，准备出来的时候跟那帮人在门口撞了一下，那力道不轻，朴珍荣又闻到人身上的味道，条件反射捂住了鼻子。那味道不好闻，是劣质烟草混合着半干的汗味，跟林在范的味道比，差远了。

朴珍荣反感的退了几步，认出是隔壁班几个爱惹是生非的Alpha。朴珍荣平日在学校习惯了独来独往，也从不理会这些无聊的小把戏，Omega的身份会吸引来这些无聊之辈的恶作剧，可朴珍荣一点反馈都不给，几次之后他们便觉得无趣，换了其他人招惹。

朴珍荣毫无遮掩厌恶的模样，惹怒了带头的人，Alpha贪婪的目光上下打量着朴珍荣，是个Omega，长得还挺好看的。上前一步抓起朴珍荣的手腕，凑近闻到了朴珍荣身上好闻的信息素，眼神示意身后的跟班，厕所门就被锁上了。其他几个混混也朝朴珍荣逼近，朴珍荣才发觉大事不好。抬脚往Alpha的身下踢去，换来一句哀嚎，朴珍荣趁机挣开了手腕，转身就钻进隔间落了锁。

门外立马一阵粗暴的砸门，伴随着污秽的语言和威胁。一个小锁头根本挡不住几个粗暴的Alpha，朴珍荣被扯出来推到墙上。朴珍荣虽然能对林在范出口成脏，可打架他根本不会，面对强悍的Alpha更是手足无措，朴珍荣紧张得心脏砰砰直跳。

几种不同的信息素混合着侵入朴珍荣的鼻腔，朴珍荣脱力靠在墙上，刚刚被一脚踢中的Alpha上前一把扼住朴珍荣的喉咙，另一只手粗暴的去扯朴珍荣身上的衣服。朴珍荣两只手都被其他的混混牵制住，信息素在封闭的空间里将动弹不得的Omega层层包围，勾起了Omega体内的情热，朴珍荣后悔自己一个人离开教室，他在心里急切的呼喊林在范的名字。

门口传来一声巨响，门板砸到墙上，门锁挂在上面摇摇欲坠。林在范今天是直接从公司来的学校，一身黑西装都没有换，看到厕所里的情景，林在范几个大跨步走近，一拳就砸到其中一个混混的脸上。不过都是学生，突如其来的变故本就吓了他们一跳，林在范身上的信息素爆发出来，配合那一脸仿佛能杀人的怒气，几个混混都退到了一旁。

失去牵制的朴珍荣身子发软，靠着墙壁下滑，被林在范一把抱进怀里。朴珍荣难受得皱起小脸，脸上还有依稀可见的泪水，林在范摸摸朴珍荣的脸心疼得不行。脱了外套把人包住，林在范打横抱起朴珍荣，一刻都不想浪费，转身下楼。

林在范脑子里哪里还有家长会，原本只是想抓回不听话的Omega，却在厕所门口就闻到了朴珍荣的信息素，夹杂着其他Alpha的味道。不好的预感翻涌上来，林在范不敢多想，一脚就踹开了厕所的门。如果自己再晚来一会儿，不敢想象朴珍荣会落入一个怎样的险境。

林在范把朴珍荣放进副驾驶，给人系上安全带的时候朴珍荣就顺势抱住了林在范，林在范扶住朴珍荣的脑袋，低下头咬破了Omega的腺体。刺痛让朴珍荣叫出了声，不久便在林在范怀里安静下来，只是抱着林在范不撒手了，林在范任由人抱了好一会儿，才轻轻拍了拍背，坐回了驾驶座。

林在范把车开到楼下的时候朴珍荣才悠悠转醒，一睁开眼就看到林在范盯着自己。还好，还好林在范来了，朴珍荣记得自己在那一刻看见林在范的心情，是迫切的希望得到实现的安心，只要那个人是林在范，朴珍荣就可以完全的信赖他，林在范成了他唯一的支撑和救赎。

“对不起。”

是自己一心想要守护的人，可自己什么都没做到，林在范不敢想在自己从未关心过的以前，朴珍荣是不是也遭遇过这样的处境。

“又不是你的错…”

朴珍荣感受到了林在范的情绪低落，只是想开口安慰他。

“没关系，有了这个临时标记其他Alpha不敢碰我的，大不了等标记消除了，你再给我标记一次。”

林在范存心逗他，“你当我是什么？注射疫苗啊？”

“那…当男朋友可以吗？”

朴珍荣说完后自己都吓了一跳，这个男人不知不觉间就在自己心里占了位，起初那些摩擦都在朝夕相处间变成了彼此的回忆，朴珍荣不知道自己什么时候深陷其中，但他知道林在范从来都不会骗他。林在范满心的欢喜都要跳出来了，甚至有点难以置信，凑近了些，朴珍荣却害羞的转过了头，林在范轻轻在侧脸留下一个吻。

“你说的，不许反悔。”

 

 

完。


End file.
